


Touch

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Im in love with my boys, M/M, Not a poem but kind of, Scorbus, bad day good fic tbh, i am doing a Write !! look at me !!, i only use one of those quotation mark things in this bc it makes it quieter, i only write on bad days which is all of them, my boyos are so cute, paris by the chainsmokers is mentioned if u somehow havent yet heard it its great, sorry i havent posted, when they gonna kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Because after their fourth year there were more hugs





	

First, it was the hugs.

 

One turned into two, and two to five, five to nine, nine to fourteen, and then they didn't bother counting because they hugged all the time.

 

Then it was the accidental touches. Skin against skin, hand against arm, and after a while it wasn't really an accident anymore.

 

Then it was holding hands. It started in the dorms. Their hands brushed, and somehow, intertwined. Albus ran his fingers across Scorpius' palm, and he shivered. It became their thing, after that. At first they tried to hide it. Then they didn't.

 

And now the "accidental" touches were pretty blatantly not an accident. If Albus wanted his attention, he'd tap him on the shoulder. If Scorpius wanted eye contact, he'd tip Albus' head up with a single finger under his chin. If Scorpius had spent three hours on his hair, Albus would make sure to ruffle it. If Albus turned the wrong way Scorpius' fingers on his waist would redirect him.

 

And then, the dancing. It started as a joke. A third-year had brought her radio to school and was playing a Muggle pop station. As the singer proposed, " _let's show them we are better_ ," Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and spun him around. Soon, they did it all the time.

 

One, just once, and it was an accident, it had to be, Scorpius' lips brushed Albus' jaw. 'Sorry,' he said. 'It was an accident.' 'It's okay,' said Albus. (It was more than okay)

 

When Scorpius told Albus about his nightmares, Albus said, 'if you need someone to be with you, wake me up and stay with me.' Scorpius said yes. And more than once he fell asleep, Albus' breath light on the back of his neck.

 

And then one day they found themselves in an empty corridor and Scorpius looked down at Albus and said, 'just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now. If that's okay.' ' _Yes_.'

 

Every touch was magical - no, more than that. Magic couldn't even compare to this boy.


End file.
